


Things You Said Under the Stars

by avdubs



Series: Drabble Series One [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avdubs/pseuds/avdubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from grangersdragon on tumblr: things you said under the stars and in the grass</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> If I may, I recommend listening to Be Still by The Fray

Hermione came home from an exhausting day at work to her dark and empty flat. Wednesdays were her least favorite days; Wednesdays were known around her office as "Meetings Day". From the time she arrived to the time she finally managed to slip out of her office, she was trapped in conference rooms with hours old coffee listening to the drone of her Head's voice. As if that wasn't enough, the latest scare in the Wizarding World had the Ministry employees sacrificing every ounce of personal time they had. The first murder happened two months ago, the third one just days ago.

She kicked off her shoes, flicked on the lights and stared at the emptiness before her. It always seemed too quiet when she got home. She checked her watch. Quarter after eleven. Hermione sighed, tied her bushy hair into a bun and proceeded to head to their…her bedroom to change. After throwing on a old t-shirt and a pair of shorts, she grabbed her wand headed to the park down the street. Their park.

It was hot and humid tonight, the air completely still. The loose strands of hair framing her face were already beginning to cling to her skin. She hated this weather, but she needed to talk to him tonight.

Lying down in the grass, she stared up at the velvety black sky with its twinkling stars. This was the first time today she felt calm.

"We're not any closer to catching him. Or even figuring out who he is for that matter…" she muttered.

Silence.

Hermione sighed and rested her hands on her stomach.

"There's nothing I want more right now than for you to be here lying next to me." Hermione whispered into the darkness.

She thought the air grew cooler, but couldn't be sure. It could have easily been the dew sticking to the grass finally cooling her down. Yes, that was the only explanation. Because Draco was gone. He wasn't here with her. Probably couldn't even hear her, yet here she lay. Like she had done since he passed six months ago.

"Do you remember our first date?"

Silence.

"We laid in the grass, just like I'm doing now. I suggested we go to a park after dinner. It was dark by then…and you were skeptical, but you went. You thought I was crazy for just lying down in the grass and the dirt."

She snorted into the humid air, recalling the memory with ease. As though it had only happened yesterday.

* * *

_"What are you doing?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow._

_He stood before her looking horrified. Hermione smiled and patted the ground next to her._

_"Lay down." she said._

_Hermione thought she heard him mutter "absolutely mad…" as he did as instructed. She turned her head to face him and found him staring back at her._

_"I had a really nice time with you tonight, Draco." she whispered._

_He found himself smiling and a heat rush to his cheeks. Thank Salazar it was dark…_

_"And I with you, Granger." Draco replied._

_He reached out to grasp her hand in his, their fingers intertwining. His hands were warm and strong; somehow his skin was softer than hers. She felt safe, secure with his hand wrapped around hers._

_Draco inhaled sharply when his skin met hers. Her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his._

_"I really like you, Granger." he had spoken so softly she was just barely able to hear him. "Well…a bit more than like I suppose but ah…" he sighed, ruffling his hair with his free hand. "All I know is I've never felt this way about someone before."_

* * *

"I smiled like an idiot for hours after I got home that night. I don't know if I ever told you how much that meant to me." she said.

She felt tears prick at her eyes. A shaky sigh left her lips. Merlin this was painful. Coming home day after day to an empty home, a daily reminder that he was never coming back. He was gone. Gone, gone, gone.

"And do you remember…" her voice cracked. She squeezed her eyes shut and let a few tears fall, hot against her cheeks. "The first time you told me you loved me?"

Nothing but crickets chirping echoed through the night.

"We had only been dating a few months and you were so worried that I thought it was too soon. You wouldn't shut up and I had to kiss you so you would. We were at our park, only we didn't know it would become our park at that time." a forced laugh escaped her throat.

* * *

_His eyes were wide when their lips broke apart, hands cupping each others' faces. A breeze brushed over their warm bodies, rustling the grass around them._

_"I am completely in love with you, Hermione. And-"_

_"And I with you." she whispered before kissing him gently._

_Draco sighed into her mouth before deeply inhaling. Her scent was everywhere, her fingers seemed to be everywhere. She was everywhere, he had come to realize over the recent months. And maybe that was the reason behind those three words tumbling out of his lips just minutes before._

* * *

Hermione lay there for a few minutes, letting the hot tears fall. She had been crying a lot these days, which in itself was quite frustrating. More crying meant less sleeping and less sleep meant more stress. Quite the vicious cycle and after almost two weeks of it, there was no more denying it was taking its toll on her. She hated showing up to work with dark circles under her eyes and tear stains on her cheeks. And Merlin did she hate the pitying looks.

"Draco I just need to know you're still here. In a different way, of course. But just…something. Anything. Please." she croaked.

Her throat was sore and tight.

* * *

_"Are you sure you need to do this?" she asked, her voice wavering slightly._

_He gripped her hand tightly, giving it a reassuring squeeze._

_"I don't want to leave you. But the Ministry has finally given me this chance…and I've worked hard to get here." the firmness of his voice stabbed at her heart, mostly because she knew he was right._

_"I know. I know." she whispered._

_She raised his hand to her mouth, kissing along his knuckles. He shivered as her lips brushed against his skin._

_"I'll still be with you, even if I'm not with you." he paused. "Did that make sense?"_

_He let out a chuckle and she couldn't help but laugh along with him._

_"Yes, it did."_

* * *

"This became our park. Every important moment happened here. Underneath the stars…in this patch of grass. Under our old oak tree." Hermione whispered.

Her voice was hoarse. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. It was time to head home, she decided. With a sigh, she sat up, still staring up at the sky.

"Goodnight, Draco."

She had only taken a few steps when a strong breeze rustled through the park. It was cool and soothing against her skin. Hermione smiled to herself and sniffled. With one last look up at the sky, she began the short walk home.


End file.
